Battle Royal
by SomeSnowInShell
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot about the Nordics. Hints of DenNor and SuFin. Rated K  for Mr. Puffin's vocabulary.


Moi! I know I should be writing MoJ, but i couldn't resist this little idea for a Valentine's Day. Can you forgive me? This time I wanted to make a different fic compared to my other projects. This one is not an AU, rated under T and has no dark themes. Oh, and this one is an one-shot. My aim was to make this cute, funny, warm and fluffy. After you have read this, I would appeciate if you tell me how I succeed. Mostly this is a friendship fic, but you can find hints of SuFin and DenNor as well. Also, one warning: Mr. Puffin has a role in this one (and his language isn't really the most appropriate).

Enjoy~!

**Battle Royal**

February 14th 2011, Finland's house

Finland did the last minute cleaning in his house. The other Nordics were coming to spend a few days with him and it was soon time to go pick them up from airport. How they had managed to book flights that arrived so simultaneously was a mystery to him. He checked the clock: 11:17. Sweden's plane was arriving 11:45. "I must get going," he muttered to himself as he went to fetch his coat. "Watch the house Hana!"

Finland went through his mental list as he drove to the airport. He had cleaned up rooms for everyone? Check. He had bought enough food for all of them? Check. Had he bought enough coffee so they wouldn't run out of it? Yes, though the Finn had a feeling they were still going to run out of it. They were talking about Norway here.

"_Lento 109 Tukholmasta Helsinkiin laskeutuu. Olkaa hyvät ja siirtykää portille 21. Flight 109 from Stockholm to Helsinki is landing. Please move to the gate 21."_

Finland hurried to the right gate and already from a long distance he could make out the familiar form of Sweden. "Berwald!" He hugged the man from behind. "Nice to see you again!"

After Sweden's plane had landed there was only half an hour wait before Norway and Iceland's plane was arriving. Finland moved to the right gate and stayed there to wait while Sweden went to get his luggage. After Sweden came back with his baggage, they started an idle conversation about whatever came to mind. Soon the smaller nation catch a glimpse of the blond-haired and white-haired males and took off towards them. "Eiríkur, Lukas!" Finland shouted halfway, again using human names because, well, ordinary people would get confused if someone called others with country names.

"Hei, Tino, Berwald.", Norway, dressed in a black trench coat and jeans, answered for both of them. Iceland's puffin was screeching irritatedly from the cage he was travelling at.

"So, now were missing only Mathias. His plane will come in ten minutes," Finland said.

"Oh no, you didn't invite the idiot too," the Norwegian said, displeased.

"Of course I did! He's our friend too! And today is ystävänpäivä!"

"Jus' let it slide fo' 'nce, L'kas. It's V'lentine."

"That's just where the problem is..." the Norwegian muttered under his breath.

"Can't we just get to the gate to pick him up? You know we're never going to hear the end of it if we aren't there to wait him when he arrives." Iceland's voice came slightly muffled behind his scarf.

"Fine," Norway huffed.

"_Lento 276 Kööpenhaminasta Helsinkiin laskeutuu. Olkaa hyvät ja siirtykää portille 15. Flight 276 from Copenhagen to Helsinki is landing. Please move to the gate 15."_

"You'd better hurry up. Like Ice said, you're never going to hear the end of it if you're not there when he arrives." Norway continued.

"Aren't you going come with us?" Finland asked.

"Ice and I have to go pick our luggage up."

"Are you trying run away from him, Norja?" the Finn smirked deviliously.

"Of course not!" the Norwegian answered a bit too defensively. "I just don't like how he always goes to hug me the second he sees me. Come on Ice, let's get going. We're going to meet you at the entrance hall, Fin." Norway turned away before other could see the blush on his face. Iceland rolled his eyes before following his older brother.

Needless to say Denmark was disappointed when he found out Norway wasn't on his reception committee but none-the-less bought the excuse the Norwegian had come up with. He greeted the Finn with a crushing hug and the Swede with a little too hard hit to the back. After changing the ordinary 'hello's and 'how have you been's and retrieving the Dane's luggage, the trio made their way to the entrance hall where Denmark was the first one to spot the brothers waiting for them.

"Lukas~!" he exclaimed and glomped the Norwegian before he had any time to brace himself for the attack. Iceland had wisely took a step back and was now smirking secretly behind his scarf.

"Get off of me, you big idiot!" As usual the Dane didn't listen. "Listen, listen, Nor, I got you chocolate this year!", he gushed excitedly.

"I don't want it!" This comment halted Denmark's happy blabbering.

"Nor... Y-you don't want it?" the Dane stared at the Norwegian like a kicked puppy with his lower lip quivering a bit. "But I bought Snowdrops too..."

"Ah..." Norway was trying avoid the accusing looks Denmark was giving him but not succeeding very well. "A-all right... I... I accept your gift. Just... stop looking at me like that..."

Denmark perked up immediately and started to beam. "Stop that. I didn't even get you anything in return." Norway muttered sullenly.

"It doesn't matter~!"

Finland coughed a bit after the DenNor-drama had gotten over with to get everyone's attention. "Do you mind we would move to the car now? We can talk more when we get to my house."

"...Sure."

~ ~ _heart_ ~ _heart_ ~ _heart_ ~ ~

The drive to Finland's home was relatively calm. Except for Norway's rather foul mood and Iceland's obvious discomfort for being squished between his brother and Denmark with equally as annoyed Mr. Puffin's cage on his lap on the back seat. Finland tried to start conversations but when no-one seemed be mood to talk (Norway's mood must have been affecting them all...) he turned the radio on. He hummed quietly with the songs playing.

"...What is that song called?" Norway asked suddenly.

"Oh! This is Kaksi puuta by Juha Tapio, in English the song would be called 'Two trees'."

"What does it tell about?" Iceland asked.

"He's singing about how two friends are like two old trees, even if they stand apart below the ground they've always been entwining their roots together, and how the years are like bark and winters have worn it a little thinner."

"That's... n'ce." Sweden muttered.

"You know, it kinda reminds me of Norge and I!" Denmark declared.

"Hmm... I guess." Finland said.

"..." Norway didn't comment.

~ ~ _heart_ ~ _heart_ ~ _heart_ ~ ~

"We're here!" Finland said.

"Ooh! There's so much snow!" Denmark exclaimed. "Let's take a snowball fight!"

"That's a good idea!" Finland got excited as well and picked up a lump of snow and started form a snowball. "Sweden, Norway and Iceland! You come too!"

"All r'ght," Sweden said.

"No thanks. Ice and I are going inside." Norway turned towards the door. "I assume you still keep your spare key- ah!" He felt snowball hit the back of his head. Iceland cracked a smile behind his scarf.

Norway turned around slowly while scraping the snow out of his hair. He gave a murderous glare to Finland who had thrown the snowball. "Norja! Don't be boring! Let's all have a little fun together once in a while!" the Finn exclaimed while playing with another snowball he had made.

"Finland... You're dead." Norway picked up some snow from Finland's veranda and quickly formed it to a snowball... and threw it at Finland.

Iceland scooped up some snow as well but before he could throw it at Denmark, Mr. Puffin had something to say: "Let me out of this damn cage, you son of a bitch!" Iceland opened the cage and the puffin flew out. Saying not a word of thanks to Iceland, of course. Not that Iceland cared any way, he took aim and hit his target square to the head. Meanwhile, Finland was running away from enraged Norway who's mere ambition seemed to be to flay him. The Finn hide behind Sweden's back missing Norway's terribly hard thrown snowball by a hair which unfortunately led to the Swede getting his face full of snow. As a reciprocation Sweden gave the Norwegian a snow wash.

At the same time, Mr. Puffin was playing a bomber. He had made three snowball and was carrying one in his beak and two others in his legs and dropping them them into unsuspecting nation's necks while screaming: "Head-shot! Point to the puffin!" His first target was Iceland.

"I thought we were on the same team!" Iceland yelled to his puffin and tried to shoot him down with a snowball but missed and hit Norway instead. Oops. Soon the 3rd Northern war was started and the air was filled with laughter, dead threats and snowballs hitting their targets.

"Ah! I got hit! I'm dying!" Finland yelled and hold his chest like he had been wounded. He slowly fell to his knees and pretended to be "dying". Sweden ran to his side and took the Finn's hand to his own and kissed his 'wife' to the lips. "I know," Denmark shouted suddenly, "let's make one rule: ten hits "kills" you and with a kiss you can resurrect someone who's "killed"!" "Okay!" Finland shouted back and rose to his feet again. "Thank you for resurrecting me, Sweden!" But Sweden was already too engrossed in "killing" Denmark along with Norway and Iceland to notice or answer.

"What about yourself, Den? You've already got at least dozen hits!" Norway panted while bombing Denmark with snowballs.

"I'm immortal! I've got an electric shield all around me!"

"That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Puffin ran out of snowballs. "Drop the special cargo!" he screeched. Denmark, who was right below Mr. Puffin took the hit.

"Eww, you didn't just shit on me?" Denmark stared at the white blotch on his shoulder.

This statement combined with Denmark's expression proved to be too much for Norway who burst out laughing. He took a hold of Finland's fence to support him from falling over and wiped his eyes. Everyone else froze. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to hear Norway laugh. Norway's laughter however soon morphed into a startled yelp as Mr. Puffin managed to drop a well-aimed snowball inside his coat. It was everyone else's turn to laugh as Norway flailed to get the snow out from his clothes.

~ ~ _heart_ ~ _heart_ ~ _heart_ ~ ~

The sun was already setting when the cold and wet but nevertheless happy Nordic party of five finally got inside Finland's house. Hanatamago was there to greet them with her happy barking. Iceland sneezed.

"You didn't catch a cold again, did you?" Norway asked worriedly.

"I'm all right. You don't have to worry... storebror." Norway smiled warmly and draped his brother into a loose hug. Iceland, for once, didn't struggle to get out.

"You know what," Finland said "I'm going boil us some cocoa!"

"Yes! You make best hot cocoa! It's even better than Norge's!" Denmark exclaimed.

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Norway glared at the Dane over Iceland's shoulder.

"Of course not!"

"I also made some chocolate-chip muffins yesterday," Finland continued. "You want some? I also think I still have some of those heart-shaped gingerbreads left from Christmas."

"S're." Sweden said.

"Oh, and I'm also going to fetch your Valentine cards!" Finland exclaimed and turned towards stairs.

"You shouldn't have had to go to such extent for us, Fin." Norway smiled.

"Of course I had to! You're my friends!"

~ **THE END **_heart_ ~

INFO: Nordic Valentine

Valentine' Day in Nordic languages:

Danish: Valentinsdag (translates to 'Valentine's day')  
Norwegian: Valentinsdag (translates the same)  
Swedish: Alla hjärtans dag (translates to 'All hearts' day')  
Finnish: Ystävänpäivä (translates to 'Friend's day')  
Icelandic: sorry, my dictionaries failed (again!) I couldn't find the name

This fic mostly tells about the Finnish Ystävänpäivä. In other Nordic countries Valentine is mostly a fest of lovers filled with roses, candle-light and boxes of chocolate whereas in Finland, like the name says, it's about remembering your friends usually with cards and little gifts. And of course, spending time with them like Finland.

Snowdrops are a type of flower Danish people buy to their lovers and friends on Valentine.

Translations:

Hei - (Norwegian) Hi, hello

Ystävänpäivä - (Finnish) Friend's day, Valentine's day

Norja - (Finnish) Norway

As for the announcement on the airport... I just love my language and like to put it in whenever I have the opportunity. I'm not exactly sure if they make announcements in Swedish as well on Finnish airports (probably, as Swedish is our second language) but I didn't feel like abusing my Swedish.

Also, let's just ignore the little fact that the thermometer was showing -28 Celsius (-18,4 Fahrenheit) this morning so it's by no means an ideal weather for making snowballs.

Oh, the song they were listening in the car is one of my own favourites. The lyrics remind me of Denmark and Norway. I can translate them in a review reply if you want.

**OMAKE**

"Iceland, did you remember anyone this year?" Finland asked while eating chocolate he had gotten from Sweden. Denmark had fallen asleep on Norway's shoulder but the Norwegian wasn't shooking him off this time. Sweden had his arm protectively around Finland whereas Iceland was sitting in an arm chair across from everyone else. Norway's Snowdrops were in a vase on the table.

Iceland blushed. "N-no-one."

"Just tell your storebror Ice, I can see when you're lying. We're not gonna laugh." Norway tried to encourage.

"I-I already said I h-have no-one." At that moment Iceland's cell beeped for a new text message.

"Who's that from?" Norway asked with a curious glint in his eyes. Iceland checked his cell, blushed again and answered: "No-one."

The text message read: _Happy Valentine's Day for you Ice! *heart* I hope we see soon, I've got a present for you. -Lots of love, Hong Kong :)_

**END OMAKE**

Hyvää ystävänpäivää for all of you as well! Please review! Everyone who reviewes gets a virtual Valentine's card!


End file.
